1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism and an inclination-adjustable seat, and in particular to an inclination-adjustable seat utilizing an adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO 2008004959 discloses a bouncing cradle, which utilizes an adjusting device having grooves to adjust the angle of inclination. The change of the angle of inclination can be achieved by shifting a rod to adjust the position of the rod in the grooves. Since the adjusting device is complicated in structure and limited in size, the adjustable range of inclination is small.
GB 2380663 discloses a baby support, which can be adjusted to the best angle in an incubator. The inclination of the baby support is adjusted by moving and locking a knob in a slot. Since when adjusting the inclination of the baby support the knobs on both sides of the baby support must be simultaneously adjusted to the same position, it is inconvenient for the control of inclination.
To solve the above problem, the present invention provides an adjustment mechanism and an inclination-adjustable seat.